1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to electrically conductive polymer compositions, and their use in organic electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic electronic devices define a category of products that include an active layer. Such devices convert electrical energy into radiation, detect signals through electronic processes, convert radiation into electrical energy, or include one or more organic semiconductor layers.
Organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) are organic electronic devices comprising an organic layer capable of electroluminescence. OLEDs containing conducting polymers can have the following configuration:                anode/buffer layer/EL material/cathodeThe anode is typically any material that has the ability to inject holes into the EL material, such as, for example, indium/tin oxide (ITO). The anode is optionally supported on a glass or plastic substrate. EL materials include fluorescent compounds, fluorescent and phosphorescent metal complexes, conjugated polymers, and combinations and mixtures thereof. The cathode is typically any material (such as, e.g., Ca or Ba) that has the ability to inject electrons into the EL material.        
The buffer layer is typically an electrically conducting polymer and facilitates the injection of holes from the anode into the EL material layer. Typical conducting polymers employed as buffer layers include polyaniline and polydioxythiophenes such as poly(3,4-ethylenedioxythiophene) (PEDT). These materials can be prepared by polymerizing aniline or dioxythiophene monomers in aqueous solution in the presence of a water soluble polymeric acid, such as poly(styrenesulfonic acid) (PSS), as described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,575.
The aqueous electrically conductive polymer dispersions synthesized with water soluble polymeric sulfonic acids, however, have undesirably low pH levels. The low pH can contribute to decreased stress life of an EL device containing such a buffer layer, and contribute to corrosion within the device. Accordingly, there is a need for compositions and layers prepared therefrom having improved properties.
Electrically conducting polymers having the ability to carry a high current when subjected to a low electrical voltage also have utility as electrodes for electronic devices, such as thin film field effect transistors. In such transistors, an organic semiconducting film which has high mobility for electron and/or hole charge carriers, is present between source and drain electrodes. A gate electrode is on the opposite side of the semiconducting polymer layer. To be useful for the electrode application, the electrically conducting polymers and the liquids for dispersing or dissolving the electrically conducting polymers have to be compatible with the semiconducting polymers and the solvents for the semiconducting polymers to avoid re-dissolution of either conducting polymers or semiconducting polymers. Many conductive polymers have conductivities which are too low for use as electrodes. Accordingly, there is a need for improved conductive polymers.
Thus, there is a continuing need for electrically conductive polymer compositions having improved chemical, physical and electrical properties.